


多年以后

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 每对情人都有秘密。





	多年以后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After All These Years](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479107) by Sarea Okelani. 



      金妮·韦斯莱在十七岁失去了童贞，虽然她对性事知之甚少，但是她肯定，没人的体验会比她更好。

      她非常不乐意将德拉科·马尔福——她在肉体方面的唯一一个男人——从她的腿间释放。她无法忍受他在自己高潮的时候挪动，她更愿意在事后和他一起待上一会儿。他知道她喜欢这样，对此也很耐心——毕竟，他也没什么性生活之后的紧急约会。

      金妮满足地叹了口气，翻身背对着他。她将被子拽过有些粘腻的肩头，沉浸在高质量性生活为她带来的兴奋和融融暖意之中。

      “我有一个想法。”

      她缩进被子里，已经快睡着了。性生活总会让她昏昏欲睡，而对德拉科却起着反效果；性生活让他精神十足，甚至比平常更加烦人。“嗯。”金妮闭着眼睛，打了个哈欠。

      “我觉得这是个好主意，所以我们应该这么做。”德拉科继续说道。

      “德拉科，我再说最后一次，我不想去扫帚展览。”金妮嘀咕道。

      “你会错过春天最棒的盛事！他们要预展龙卷风Z4；甚至你的哥哥们和波特都会到场！”他说。“但是——算了。”金妮感觉他在床上动了动。“我要说的不是扫帚展览。我觉得我们应该结婚。”

      金妮抽了抽鼻子，半睡半醒，昏昏沉沉……他的话渐渐渗入了她的脑海。她猛地坐了起来，转身看向他，丝毫不顾滑落到腰际的被子。“什么？你刚才说什么？”

      德拉科坦然地欣赏了一会儿她光溜溜的胸脯，然后才想起来回答。他望向她的眼睛。“我们应该结婚。”

      金妮紧张地笑了一声。“哈哈，德拉科，真有趣。”但是她的心在咚咚作响……还是她的脑袋？或许它们都有点儿咚咚作响。

      “我是说真的。”他说，她确实从未见过他这么认真。“我想让你做我的妻子。”他凑到她身边，揽着她的腰一同躺下，低头将一只乳头——因为他之前的关照，已经很敏感了——含入口中。“我想每天早晨醒来，”他的呼吸让她打了个哆嗦，“都能看到这些，这一辈子都是。”

      如果换个情况，金妮可能已经浑身瘫软了。她全身心地认为自己应该接受，她应该痛斥他这种不怎么浪漫的求婚方式，然后告诉他，她会嫁给他。但是她做不到。“我们谈过了。”她有些犹豫地说。一定是性产生的内啡肽让他说出了这些话。她一定得等一等，之后他就会恢复正常了。“我们说过，婚姻并不是我们感兴趣的……”

      “我改变想法了。”他随意地说道，并无一丝歉意。“你知道吗，我想了很多，没有不这样做的理由，而每个理由都表明着我们应该这样做。”他轻轻吻了吻她，她花了全部意志力才坚定决心。“未来只会有你，金。”

      金妮从来没有这么想哭。她眨回了眼中的泪水，庆幸房间里很昏暗，他看不出来。“我永远不会像我爱你一样爱别人。”她真诚地说。“但是婚姻……这是很大的一步，德拉科，我只是……需要一些时间考虑。”

      她屏住了呼吸，德拉科不是很能接受拒绝，虽然这并不算是拒绝。他提出请求时，通常喜欢听到一声明确的“好”。然而，令她惊讶的是，他吻了吻她的额头，轻声说：“好吧。”

      金妮的睡意不见了。她感觉德拉科好好躺了下来——他头一次没想跳起来跑步、建鸟舍、烤一个复杂的英式葡萄酒蛋糕，或者做那些用来消耗多余精力的事。他将一条胳膊搭在她的肚子上，另一条胳膊横在她的枕头下面（他最喜欢的睡姿），很快就睡着了，平稳的呼吸落在她的后颈。她也想像他一样，可就是睡不着。

      她清醒地躺在那里，思考着她到底要怎么告诉德拉科，她不能和他结婚。

 

~.~

 

      金妮紧张地抓着餐巾，看赫敏拨弄着她的田园沙律。她希望吃完午餐再提起这件事，可是这才上了第一道菜，她的胃已经打成了结。她不可能咽下整顿午饭。

      赫敏似乎察觉到了不对。“怎么了，金妮？你没吃东西。还有……”她仔细地观察着她的朋友。“……你看上去很不开心。”

      金妮深吸了一口气，点点头。“我是不开心。”

      赫敏惊讶地放下了叉子。“我做错了什么事吗？我知道有点奇怪，你在工作日找我吃午餐……”

      “不是的。”金妮急忙向她保证。“不是你。是……”她犹豫了一下。赫敏扬起眉毛等着她继续说下去。“是德拉科。他……我……我们……我觉得我必须和他分手了。”她脱口而出。

      赫敏很惊讶。“我知道了。”接着，她自言自语道：“现在我欠罗恩五加隆了。”

      “什么？”金妮心烦意乱地问。

      “没什么。你为什么这么说？我以为你们两个相处得挺好。我上周在纳威的派对上见到你们两个，还觉得你们难分难舍。”

      “我们相处得很好。”金妮可怜巴巴地说。“那才是最糟糕的。”

      赫敏似乎想搞个明白，但是放弃了。“我跟不上这种不合理的逻辑。到底发生了什么？”

      金妮深深吸了几口气，努力冷静下来。她需要对情况十分清楚，因为她要依靠赫敏的帮忙。她还需要以一种可以引起同情的方式来讲述这件相当微妙的事情，因为她需要赫敏自愿帮助她。“记得那次我们与拉文德和汉娜玩真心话大冒险吗？”

      赫敏茫然地看着她，然后突然想了起来。“嗯……”她慢慢说道。“但那是在霍格沃茨时的事。这怎么可能和——”

      “我会讲到的。”金妮有些绝望地说。“嗯……记得我要冒险去给德拉科下迷情剂吗？我做到了，很有趣吧？”

      “当然了。”赫敏说。“所有人都很开心。他简直像个傻瓜。当然了，那时你还没有认识真正的他。我一直在想，那是不是催化剂——”

      “事情是这样的，”在失去勇气之前，金妮继续说道，“我某种程度上……没有停止。”

      茫然的表情又回来了。“没有停止什么？和德拉科交往？当然没有了，因为你们现在一起同居……”

      “喂他吃药！”金妮突然叫道。

      赫敏的嘴开开合合，活像一条鱼。“你在说什么？你是说……不。没人会——”见到金妮的表情，她停了下来。“亲爱的戈德里克啊。可是金妮，为什么啊？”

      “我不知道！”金妮叫道。“事情就那么——发生了。如你所说，起初很有趣。所以……我偶尔会……往他的饮料里放一些。我们在一起的时候，我开始很喜欢他了……我喜欢他对待我的方式……他说的话……”她的声音越来越低了。

      赫敏既不可置信又怜悯地看着金妮。“我——我从没想过——你怎么能接触到他的食物或饮料的？”

      金妮耸了耸肩。“其实经历了第一次之后，就十分容易了。我们在一起之后，我有了更多机会——给他下药。噢戈德里克啊，听上去太可怕了。我会下特殊的地狱吧？”她哭着说。

      “是的。”赫敏说。“但是你现在至少开始懊悔了。至少我认为你觉得懊悔了……”

      金妮痛苦地点了点头。“他想结婚。”

      赫敏似乎暂时忘记了现在的情况。“什么？太棒了！你妈妈会很高兴。祝贺——我是说……噢亲爱的。”

      金妮看上去很沮丧。“我做不到，赫敏。我没想过做到这种地步——或者这么久——事情就发展到这里了。我不能这样和德拉科结婚。我接受不了我自己。”

      “我很高兴你还有底线，金妮。”赫敏有些尖刻地说，“因为给人下了六年的药可不是其中之一。”

      “我是一个坏人！”金妮哭道。“你一定要帮我解决这件事。我已经决定不再给他下药了，但是他吃了这么久……我不知道是不是这样就够了……”

      赫敏怀疑地看着她。“你知道药效一消失，他就会发现你做了什么吧？事情可能会变得非常丑陋？他可能会跟你索要赔偿，或者更糟糕——”

      “我知道。”金妮小声说。“可是我真的别无选择了吧？我不能永远喂他吃药。我不想这么做，我也知道我做了这么久是不对的。迷情剂似乎……没有害处……他不憎恨我们大家的时候，完全是一个更好的人。好吧，是不憎恨我……”这些话甚至她听来都站不住脚。“我无法相信已经六年了。”她信心不足地说。

      “好吧，据我所知，爱情魔药效力有限。如你所知，你必须不断使用才能保持效力。我只记得一个长期使用迷情剂的在册案例——但是我并没有广泛地研究；我相信还有其他案例。不管怎样，在那个案例中，受害——呃，受试者，”赫敏尽量圆滑地纠正道，“服用了十五年以上的迷情剂。他不再服用魔药之后，大约过了两周，效力就消失了。如果我们以此作为参照，德拉科不到一个星期就会完全复原。”

      “足够时间改名换姓搬到西伯利亚了。”金妮勉强地开着玩笑。但是她一点都笑不出来；德拉科要恨她了。比之前还要恨。

      “我刚刚想起另一个案例。”赫敏突然说。“金妮。”她有些谨慎地说，“你知道汤姆·里德尔的母亲的事情吗？”

      突然提起这个名字，金妮吓了一跳，她过了一会儿才做出回应。“不太清楚。”她说。黑魔王失败后，金妮是少数几个回避所有新闻报道的人。她只是不想让它再影响她的生活一分一秒。“怎么了？”

      “是这样的。”赫敏犹豫了一下，仿佛不知道要不要继续。接着，她似乎打定主意，认为金妮需要听一下。“你知道黑魔王是混血吧。”她轻声说道，以防被人偷听。两个女人在午餐时讨论伏地魔可不太正常。金妮点了点头，赫敏继续说道：“这只是事情的精简版本，其实他的母亲是一位名叫梅洛普·冈特的女巫，她爱上了一个麻瓜——汤姆·里德尔的父亲。她用爱情魔药获取了他的爱慕，他们结婚了。她怀孕之后就停了他的药，魔药失效了——我一直不知道到底用了多久。”赫敏似乎思索了一下，“我可以去图书馆做下研究，但是要把真相和他失败之后那些耸人听闻的新闻区分开，会是一项挑战……”

      “发生了什么？”金妮不耐烦地问道。“我是说梅洛普？”

      “她算是……被抛弃了，孤独地死去。但是你不会那样的！”赫敏急忙补充道。“我没有这样对比。我只是想知道魔药可能需要多久失效……”

      “这肯定就是我的结局了。”金妮哽咽了起来。“反正最后会那样的，没人会愿意和我在一起，因为我永远都是那个只能通过下药才会有男人爱的女孩。我为什么这么傻啊？”

      “那是因为你爱他。”赫敏既理解又同情地说，金妮几乎大哭起来。

      “我还爱他。”金妮空洞地说。“所以我才必须……放了他。”

      “你知道吗，”赫敏抱有希望地说。“如果你爱——”

      “别说了。”金妮戳着萎蔫的莴苣，打断了她。

 

~.~

 

      和赫敏聊过之后，金妮决定立刻实施解毒计划。她不是那种用爱情魔药才能留住爱人的女人。好吧，她修正为，至少不再是那种女人了。

      给德拉科下药一直都很简单。他的优渥背景使他一度处于不利位置——他惯于被人伺候，所以他从不怀疑金妮每天早晨给他端来的茶。她一直纵容着他，因为这样她就能轻易地将迷情剂加入深色液体中。

      这天早晨和往常一样。金妮总是先起身，去厨房准备早饭。非常简单的早餐——一些吐司片，当然，还有茶。茶壶宣告水烧开之后，金妮泡了茶，按照德拉科的喜好加了奶油和糖——少许奶油和一茶匙的糖。与德拉科熟悉的人都知道他喜好甜食，所以金妮对他喜欢不那么甜的茶深感惊讶。这只是她所知的有关他的一件小事，其实她并没有知道的权利。它应该属于另一个人，那个他自己选择的人，一个大胸黑发的荡妇，像他在霍格沃茨时约会的那个潘西·帕金森……好吧，是在金妮给他下药之前。

      金妮发觉自己把精美的汤匙握得太用力，已经微微弯曲了。她尽力将它掰直，迅速地准备了一下自己的茶。餐盘准备好之后，金妮犹豫了。她一般会在这个时候往德拉科的茶里加迷情剂，她站在原地，难以把没加迷情剂的茶给他送去。

      她放下餐盘，从橱柜里拿出迷情剂，想都不想就立刻往德拉科的茶里倒了一点。金妮没有理会良心的谴责，朝楼梯走去，但是，她走到一半时，谴责声越来越大，她再也没法无视了。她的手在颤抖，茶杯也在碟子里格格作响。她走回厨房，把两杯茶都倒了，又重新泡了两杯，这次，迷情剂留在了橱柜里。

      她第二次走上楼梯，觉得脑袋轻飘飘的，她不知道是因为恐惧还是放松。可能两者皆有。

      这是正确的做法，她对自己说。为他好，也是为她自己好。她不能和一个被她强迫爱上自己的人过一辈子。她值得更好的。她想要德拉科，她的内心深处忍不住希望，无论有没有魔药，他都会爱她，可是她都骗不了自己这会是一个现实的结果。她希望他仅仅会觉得他不再爱她了，而不是受了爱情魔药的影响。然而，这似乎不可能，毕竟他会魔法——等他恢复正常，他很可能对情况做出精准的评估。她已经习惯了他的爱和温柔，让他带着憎恨和厌恶看着她，那可能是最残忍的打击。

      “早上好。”她走进他们的卧室，尽量让语气高兴起来。这里可能很快就只是她自己的卧室了，只有她一个人孤零零地躺在床上。她想都不愿想。他会把他的所有东西都带走——或许甚至还有一些属于他们两个的东西。比如他们几年前在街头集市上买的猫狸子台灯。当然，是他付的钱，但是他不像她那么喜欢它，是她每个星期为它擦去灰尘，她坚决不会容许他带着她的台灯走出公寓。

      “嗯。”德拉科嘟哝道，翻了个身，露出了上半身。这幕景象并没有安抚焦虑不安的金妮。

      “起床了，懒家伙！”这句话通常满溢喜爱和快乐，可是今天，金妮的声音中有一丝压抑不住的尖锐。

      德拉科睁开一只灰色的眼睛看着她。“我说了什么让你生气的话吗？”他带着困倦，嘶哑地问道。

      “喝茶吧。”金妮将杯和碟子放在床头柜上，把装着吐司片的盘子放在了旁边。

      如往常一样，食物唤醒了他，他先拿起吐司，咬了一大口，然后发现她没吃。他扬起了一条眉毛，金妮说：“我在楼下吃过了。”这是谎话；她的胃打成了结，她甚至不想考虑吃东西这件事。

      德拉科拿过茶杯喝了一大口时，她屏住了呼吸。他慢慢放下了茶杯。“味道很奇怪。”他说。

      “是吗？”金妮的心脏跳得很快。迷情剂一定有一种他习惯了的特殊味道。“你确定？”

      德拉科打量了一会儿茶杯，然后用力将它放回了碟子里。“是的，不对劲儿。”

      “我再给你泡一杯。”金妮把茶拿走了。她匆忙离开房间时，能感觉德拉科在看着她。她一直想得太多了。他不可能知道有问题。她知道，她是把自己的反应投射到了他的身上。他关心的只是今早茶的味道不对。

      金妮又泡了一杯茶，还是没加魔药。或许这次他不会发觉。

      德拉科又放下杯子时，他脸上的表情恰恰相反。“你对茶做了什么？”他质问道，瞪了她一眼。金妮出了一身汗；太荒谬了，这只是一杯茶啊！他没必要表现得好像她犯了什么罪吧。

      “什么都没做！我——噢，我知道了，你知道是怎么回事吗，真有趣。”她轻轻笑着，希望自己看上去不像在说谎。“我昨天和赫敏逛街时买了一些新茶。据说它很……呃，健康……呃，有特点。”

      “真的吗？”他拖长声音说。“比如呢？”

      “呣……一来，它能更快地唤醒你……让你更加精力充沛。你不觉得很清醒、精力十足吗？对，你看吧。”金妮没让他插上话。“我相信你会习惯的。我知道它在我身上创造了奇迹。”

      “我觉得你今早够兴高采烈了。”德拉科嘟哝道。

      “呃……别做蠢蛋了！”金妮故作愉快地说，她几乎不知道自己在说什么。她从他手中拿走了茶杯。毕竟，他喝没喝完茶不重要，重要的是他没有服用魔药。“你真不愿意改变。”她继续说道，目光就是不落在他的身上。“这是好事。对你来说更好，对我来说也更好，我们可以放下，在未来可以……喝许多好茶。”她终于敢看向他了。

      德拉科吃惊地看着她。

      “我……我要走了。”金妮迅速离开了房间。

 

~.~

 

      已经过了三天，但是金妮没发觉德拉科的态度有什么变化（他继续对她端来的茶皱眉，莫名谴责地看着她，好像她要给他下毒似的；这种讽刺的状况几乎要了金妮的命）。他又提起了结婚，但是她敷衍他说，这种严肃的决定需要至少一个星期的考虑。他竟然同意了，金妮松了一口气。她觉得爱情魔药一个星期就会失效，到时他就不会想和她结婚了。这样她就不会为解除婚约而伤心了。

      可是在其他方面，他变得越来越难以满足——尤其是在性上，他似乎一直想要。

      哪怕现在也不例外，可是他们正在拜访她的父母，这是不合适的。全家人都在，金妮真的不想来。他们过来只是因为她的母亲具有让金妮感到愧疚的极端天分。德拉科和金妮现在锁在罗恩的旧卧室里（金妮的旧卧室在三年前变成了缝纫室），希望没人会发现他们不见了至少十五分钟。也可能是十分钟。

      “德拉科，我们不能这样。”金妮敷衍地想推开他。她被挑逗出了欲望，德拉科现在兴致勃勃，一心只想提供和接受快感，但是她还没彻底失去理智。“我没吃药，你也没有给自己施咒……”

      “我会外射。”他向她保证，虽然金妮本能地警惕这句话，可她心中有更强烈的东西在催促她继续。

      “好吧。”她同意了。她让他拽下她的内裤，抱着她在床上躺下，分开她的膝盖。德拉科跪在她的腿间，用胳膊勾起她的膝窝，他发出的低吼直传到了她的脚趾。接着，他停了下来，低头看着她朝他拱起身体。鉴于现在这种情况，她一直尽量避免与他亲密，但是当他这样的时候，她真是没法拒绝他，更别提他还会对她的拒绝起疑心。然而，更重要的是，金妮无法放弃与他在一起的最后这些时光，她最后与他做爱，感受他覆在她身上，插在她体内。她现在衣不蔽体，软弱无力地躺在床上，轻声说：“求求你……”

      “还不行。”德拉科咬着牙说。他将手伸到两人之间，用用手抓住他的勃起，摩擦着她，将上面沾满了她的爱液。他将顶端挤进她的阴唇，插在穴口，但却并不真的进去。欲望上了头，她难受得哭哭啼啼，不知道他想从她身上得到什么。“我们做一个交易。”他刺耳地说。“我会把你想要的给你……”

      “好！我接受！”金妮抬起屁股，可还是没能让他进来。

      “……如果你嫁给我。”

      金妮发出一声呻吟，几乎抽噎起来。他为什么还没放下这件事？据赫敏所说，魔药不到一周就会失效了。现在肯定该有些迹象了吧？“你说你会给我一周的时间！”

      “我说谎了。”他轻轻往里顶了顶，让她浅尝到了配合就会得到的滋味。“没那么可怕吧？你下半辈子都可以和我做这件事，不是吗？”

      天呐，他真是邪恶透顶，他存在的意义就是为了折磨她。或者说是为她的过错惩罚她。

      “好的，我答应。”她终于说道，他的灰眼睛闪闪发亮。

      “好的，就这么定了。”他没入她的体内，亲吻着她，臀部的动作几乎立刻让她到达了高潮，她在他的口中呻吟着。

      事情发生的太快了，她刚刚从高潮中回过神来，就发现他快要射了。她想开口提醒他，要他记得他说过的话，但是不知为何，她没有说。如果她怀孕会很可怕吗？如果她不能拥有德拉科，她可以拥有他的一小部分……他也不必知道……她不会将他与自己绑起来……实际上，她在尝试放他走……这又有什么害处呢？

      好了，你这个蠢女人，因为这样，你就可以步梅洛普·冈特的后尘了，不是吗？如果历史有迹可循，你的孩子可能是下一个黑魔王。梅林啊，她有时候真讨厌自己的脑子。无论如何，这个想法毫无意义，因为随着一声呻吟，德拉科抽出来，射在了她的腿上。

      她紧紧抱住他颤抖的身体，希望等魔药失效之后，他至少会记得，他们曾经有过好日子。

 

~.~

 

      赫敏在酒吧后部找到了金妮，她正在喝一杯威士忌，看上去很糟糕。

      “你看上去不太好，金妮。”她在金妮身边的卡座上坐了下来。“请给我一杯白酒。”她对路过的服务员说。“你推荐吧。”

      “我不能再继续了，赫敏，我不能一直提心吊胆地等着结果。”金妮眼神空洞地说。“已经八天了。现在应该失效了，可他还是老样子，十分正常。”

      “嗯。你想过自己有可能做错魔药了吗，他其实是真的爱上了你？”

      “我当然想过。”金妮麻木地说。“我考虑了所有的可能性。但是我知道我煮的魔药没错。魔药是我最好的科目之一。我不容许我再去相信一些水落石出后只会对自己造成伤害的事情了。我不会那样自欺欺人的。我已经自欺欺人过了。”她说，低头看着手上硕大的钻石订婚戒指。

      “那样的话，你知道只有一个选择。”赫敏轻声说。

      “我必须告诉他。”

      “你必须告诉他。”

 

~.~

 

      你能做到。你能做到。你是一个坚强的女人。你不能再背着这颗定时炸弹生活了。你现在应该为自己做过的事情负起责任。去做吧。

      金妮敲了敲德拉科书房的门，没向往常一样等他的默许，就走了进去。“我有些事情要告诉你，可能会让你有些生气。”金妮立刻说道，紧张地绞着双手。“好吧，或许是非常生气。”

      德拉科正躺在沙发上阅读报纸。他把报纸折起一角，向她望去。“我知道是什么事。”

      “你知道？”她立刻觉得既放松又恐惧。

      “你又用我的刮胡刀刮腿毛了？”他抱怨道。

      “没有。”金妮说，她的胃沉了下去。

      “你把我的《花花巫师》杂志扔了？真该死，金，我一直都说我是读上面那些有趣的文章……”

      “不是杂志的事。”金妮说，然后又低声念叨了一句，“但是如果我知道，我肯定会把它们扔了。”

      “你又买了一个侏儒蒲？”德拉科不可置信地问。“它们已经称霸公寓了！我每次洗澡，那种该死的东西都会不知道从哪里蹦出来，把我吓出心脏病。”

      “它们只是喜欢你！”金妮恼火地反驳。她的侏儒蒲是她的小宝贝儿。

      “它们太多了。”德拉科严肃地说。“有些必须得走。”

      “一个都不会走！”金妮叫道。“你以前从来不介意它们。这只是因为——”她住了嘴。发生了！他以前从来不说要除掉侏儒蒲，金妮痛苦地想。这清楚表明，她对他施加的人为影响正在消失。好吧，她不会在失去德拉科的基础上又失去侏儒蒲！

      “因为？”德拉科扬起眉毛问道。

      这是她把真相告诉他的机会，把她所做的事情和盘托出。她咽下了喉咙里的巨大肿块。“因为你将是那个要走的人。”她小声说。

      起初，他没有反应。她甚至不知道他有没有听见她的话。接着，他飞快的动作让她叫了起来。前一秒他还躺在沙发上，下一秒他就将她的手腕握在了手铐一般的双手中。他的脸色比乌云还阴沉，如果疾风吹乱了她的头发，暴雨淋湿了她的衣服，金妮也不会感到惊讶。

      “你到底是什么意思？”他的声音冷静自持，但是金妮能看到他眼中隐隐波澜的怒火。

      “你要离开我了，因为……因为我一直在给你下迷情剂！”她叫道。她咬住了嘴唇。她到底着了什么魔，要这么说出来？这件事已经够糟糕了，她还没有温柔婉转地告诉他。

      “哦。”德拉科说。他一动不动，但是仍然抓住她的手腕。他渐渐露出了了然的表情。“哦。”

      可是她不知道他想到了什么，因为如果他明白了真相，房间里的东西一定会乱飞。希望其中不要包括她。

      “好吧，这确实解释了很多事情。”德拉科若有所思地说。

      金妮还在等着德拉科爆发。他为什么这么平静？他现在肯定明白她说的话了。为什么还没有喊叫、指责和被怒火烧着的窗帘？

      “你可能没听见我的话。”她胆怯地说。她真讨厌做多余的冒险，如果他没有跟她生气，她或许就应该不管了。但是她真的需要做完这件事。“我说，我一直在给你下——”

      “你没有。”德拉科打断了她的话。

      “我有。”金妮几乎在恳求了。他显然还受魔药的影响；他不相信她会做这种事。

      “你没有。”

      他现在一定有些激怒她了，他一直都是这样。“我有，我就这么干了。”她生气地说。

      “我说你没这么干。”德拉科反驳道。

      “我知道！”金妮恼火地说。“如果我说我给你下了爱情魔药，那我就是下了！”

      “你没有，因为我一直加了料。”他冷静地回答。

      这句话的效果简直可以与无声无息咒语媲美——房间里极度安静，金妮一脸困惑地看着他，他十分惊讶地看了回去。

      金妮终于又找到了她的声音。“什么？”她只能清晰地说出这两个字。

      “我说——”

      “你一直加了料，这是什么意思？你是说……你知道？”

      “金妮，你真是一个傻瓜。我当然知道了。我又不是笨蛋。”

      “但是——”金妮现在糊涂了，她不知道要说些什么，或者问些什么。这些都是她的幻觉吗？“为什么？”她最终问道。“你为什么不和我说你知道了？你为什么还让我——你为什么不阻止我？”

      “哎，我受宠若惊啊。”德拉科回答，又让金妮沉默了。“以前没有女孩想要我到给我下药的程度。”他笑着说。“但是，我当然不想被下药了。不管怎样，反正是这种想法的作用。”

      “所以魔药不是真的？我从来都没给你下药？”她觉得既轻松又不可置信，她必须承认，还有点儿愤恨。

      “噢，你有，第一次的时候。让我特别头痛。那时我就决定，我不能容忍这种事再发生了。”

      “但是你怎么——我给你下了迷情剂！我肯定我下了！”

      “你只是想知道我的全部秘密吧？”德拉科对她晃着一根手指。“好吧，现在也都水落石出了。你第二次要给我下药时，我把里面的东西倒进了盆栽里。对了，那个盆栽估计现在还爱你呢。再之后……我记不住了……反正我想方设法避开了你下过药的所有吃喝。之后，我发现了你放魔药的地方，所以我……‘加料’这个词不太合适，不过听上去挺令人赞叹的。我只是把魔药倒掉，换成了糖浆。最难的步骤就是让它看上去和迷情剂差不多……”他若有所思地说。

      “你为什么这么做？只是因为你……受宠若惊？”金妮觉得很伤心，她知道自己没有权利，可她还是很伤心。

      “不只是因为我受宠若惊。”德拉科笑着说。“我也很喜爱你性感的小身子，特别想和你睡觉。”

      金妮发出了恼火的声音，想去打他，可是她的手腕还被攥在他的手中。“你为什么不告诉我你知道？”她大声问道。

      “因为那样的话，你就会停手了。”德拉科不愉快地说。他松开她的手腕，将她拽进怀里，双手揽住了她的腰。

      “这是什么神经病逻辑？”

      “你有些时候真是一个格兰芬多，金。那还不明显吗？因为只要你一直想给我下迷情剂，我就知道你还爱我。”

      金妮想反驳他了——这种逻辑虽然很扭曲，可还是很合理的。毕竟，如果她不在乎的话，为什么还会给他喂爱情魔药呢？可是她的正义感还是受到了冒犯。“所以，这是你试探我的方式？”她质问道。

      “我把这当作是……保险。”他若有所思地说。“我能从你的表情看出来，你接受不了这样。或许我应该提醒你，是你给我下药，免得你顺利忘记这件事？我只是想追踪你的动向。谁知道你接下来还会对我做出什么疯狂的事？”他又笑了。

      金妮在他的怀里恼火地挣扎着，但是德拉科抱紧了她。

      “我一直很耐心地回答你的问题，我的宝贝未婚妻。”他冷静地说。“现在该你回答几个问题了，你觉得呢？”

      “你还可能有什么问题？”她反问。“你似乎一直都先我一步。”

      “我不知道你为什么停手。”德拉科听似随意地说，但是金妮早就了解他了，并没有被愚弄。“茶变苦时，我立刻就知道你显然是变心了。你不再爱我了吧？”

      金妮垂下脑袋，不想看着他的眼睛。

      “没关系。”德拉科继续说。“你将成为我的妻子；现在改变不了了。但是我很好奇。”

      “我当然爱你了，所以我才会那么做。”金妮嘟哝道。话一出口，德拉科立刻将舌头深深探入她的口中，软硬兼施，把她吻得惊叫一声，气喘不已，他的手埋进她的发丝中，让她仰起头迎合他的吻。

      “我们聊一聊挺好的，起码弄清楚了一些事。”过了一会儿，德拉科说，他搂着金妮一同躺在沙发上。

      他们沉默了一阵，双方都在沉思着刚刚水落石出的真相，他们对彼此隐瞒和分享和所有事情。想到他们为了和对方在一起而经历了这些事，只能得出一个结论。

      “我们都疯了。”金妮说。

      “没错。”德拉科赞同道。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
